plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 7 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 7. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Wild West - Day 7 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Wild West |Zombie = |Type = Regular |EM = Two |Flag = One |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 6 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 8 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Cowboy Zombies at Level 1. Dialogue Intro (Penny appears) Penny: My data shows that a local cattle has been turned into a zombie. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Which means we can eat beef? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Outro (After receiving the note) Penny: This poster shows that the zombies are coming up with a plan to eat the brains. Crazy Dave: Oh! My brain turns out to be so worthy. Penny: Not necessarily. It says they don't want brains of crazy people up there. Difficulty *This level is very similar to previous levels, with the three common types of zombies, the Prospector Zombie and Poncho Zombie. The main focus is to kill Poncho Zombie as soon as possible, and as efficiently as possible. Using minecarts in conjunction with powerful plants can help. Buckethead Cowboy makes one appearance here. Do the same thing as dealing with Poncho Zombie. And for Prospector Zombie, the last minecart will do the trick for one single attack plant. Ice plants or Spikeweed will help too. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 1 2 4 5 +3 |zombie6 = - |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = - |note8 = Final wave.}} - never carries the metal grate. + always carries the metal grate. Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Monkeyfruit **Spikeweed **Snapdragon **Cherry Bomb **Wall-nut **Chili Bean (if you have seven seed slots) *Do what you need to do first like planting sun-producing plants, delay the times for gathering sun, and other stuff. *Place a Monkeyfruit on the minecart on the left. Move it to damage different zombies continuously. **While you do that, do not forget to plant Wall-nuts and other plants, such as Snapdragons to help you. Place Spikeweeds at the leftmost row to prevent Prospector Zombies. Gallery NewWW7M.png|Level menu NewWW7G1.png NewWW7G2.png|Final wave NewWW7R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 3 new Plants Wild West Day 7 (Ep.62)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |EM = Two |Flag = One |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 6 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 8 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *Level 2 Prospector Zombies can be problematic, as the player likely does not have a Level 2 Split Pea yet. Except when the player has obtained the Level 2 Spikeweed, a Level 2 attack plant that can attack backwards, like Magic-shroom or Cactus, is recommended. *The Level 2 zombie horde along with the Level 2 Poncho Zombie can cause the player's defense to break apart. The player should use strong attacking combos along with leveled-up defense plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 1 2 4 5 +3 |zombie6 = - |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = - |note8 = Final wave.}} - never carries the metal grate. + always carries the metal grate. Strategies The player likely to not have a Level 2 Chili Bean, which means he/she has to use a powerful attacking combo against them. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower (or Twin Sunflower or Sun-shroom) **Snow Pea **Toadstool (Level 2) **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Magic-shroom *Do whatever you need to do to get ready. Plant Toadstools, Snow Peas and Magic-shrooms to attack the zombies. Use Wall-nut to defend yourself from being eaten if needed. Use Plant Food on Toadstool or Magic-shroom. Gallery NewWW7HG1.png NewWW7HG2.png|Final wave NewWW7HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 3 new Plants Wild West Day 7 (Ep.62)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 7 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag